Reflections
by LenoreFan
Summary: Madame Dahlia's reflections on friends and foes while searching for Stephanie.


**Disclaimer - **Edgar & Ellen belongs to Charles Ogden.

* * *

It was 6:30 a.m. and I couldn't sleep, I was too worried about Ronan and the day to come. So I go up from bed, got dressed and walked slowly toward the tent's exit, careful not to wake anybody up.

In the tent we all sleep in blankets on the cold floor with curtains around for some privacy. It wasn't quite comfortable but it's better than nothing.

I quietly exited the tent, sat down in a wooden chair and looked around me. The sun was rising and it was a little cold. I hoped somebody would woke up soon to chat a little. I felt so alone without Ronan there.

Two days has passed since the twins, Augustus and I began our trip towards Zimmizoka to find miss Stephanie before she takes possession of the last balm spring.

In one day and one night we would be arriving to Zimmizoka, just think about it made my blood freeze. I mean I know the stories about it are just leyends but what if they are real and something really bad happens to Ronan or Nod or the twins? I could never forgive myself if something happens to them.

Augustus is pretty inmmature and a little rude sometimes. But he's a wonderful man, very funny and a great commandant to this little crew.

And the twins...well, I'm not gonna lie, they are insolent, mischeivous, bad mannered and stubborn among other things. But they are also sweet, brave, smart, quick witted and caring.

Edgar, along with Gonzalo, is the sweettest boy I have ever met and with Ellen I ended up forming a very special bond, despite our bad start back at the circus when I caught her cheating in one of the games and Imogen and Gonzalo, who know better just backed out and let her be framed for it. But once Ronan and I were free from the circus prision I had the chance to bond with her, sharing our knowledge on plants and she introduced me to Morella. At first I didn´t believe Ellen when she claimed she was the owner of a Nephentes Sinestros, plant that I had not seen since I was her age, but in the end Ellen made me swallow all my words.

Although, I don't blame the twins for their bad behavior, after all they are just kids, their parents walked out on them when they were still pretty young and those poor kids were forced to survive with nothing except each other.

I think that in a certain form I had more luck than them because even when I'm an orphan myself, my parents loved me a lot, and when they died it was just a matter of months before I joined the circus, gained a new family and met my dear Ronan. I miss him every second of my life.

If one day I see the twins' parents, they'll see what is Dahlia Heimertz made of. Even if they had to leave for an emergency what kind of parents leave their own children alone at home with nobody to watch after them?.

The only person that really cared for them (and the ithune) was my Ronan, He's such a good man. When they were trapped in that cave along with Augustus and the little Knightleigh boy Ronan risked his own life to save them, even after they got us imprisoned in a gorilla cage when he was just trying to help the ithune. He forgave them. Although i was really mad that fateful day, i don't blame them for it neither, they were just innocent children that were cruelly deceived by a man that just pronounce his name leaves a bad taste in my mouth...Ormond.

I always knew that Ormond wasn't a good person, but what he did is unforgivable. That imbecile manipulated Edgar and Ellen to do dirty work risking their own lives to find the amulets he needed to escape. And how does he thank them? faking his own death and pinning the blame for it and the banishment from Nod's Limbs on them, Ronan and I. Unfortunately, he was able to escape and with miss Stephanie's help they brainwashed the circus children, Ronan, Augustus and I and made us steal balm and almost kill the poor twins. Ormond is the only one who deserves to be imprisoned in an animal cage for life.

As for miss Stephanie, all I am gonna say is that I found it curious how just a little spoiled girl could cause so much damage all by herself, more or less the same that Mad Duke has caused. Sadly, I believe miss Stephanie will suffer the same fate as him.

It was almost time for everybody to wake up so I entered the tent to get what I needed to make breakfast. I could hear the twins' soft snors from behind the curtain. I decided to check on them and I saw Edgar was curled up next to Ellen with one arm around her and their one-eyed hairball was sleeping placidly in Ellen's arm. I smiled, they looked so cute that it even made me want to hug them.

Ellen, Edgar I promise you no matter what happens, I will not allow anything bad happens to neither of you.


End file.
